


Drake Island

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: You want to visit a private Island not open to the public. You ask your friend to help you and he finds you an unusual tour guide to break in and explore the ruins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> During my journey in England i was inspired to write this fic and I realise just now that I’m two months late, but none of you knows that lol. I also realised that my previous fics aren’t that realistic and that bothered me, so I tried to write this one in a better way but who knows if I had succeded. I might write a second chapter, depending on the feedback. Sooo, enjoy!

“You can’t be serious! This can’t be true! Can it?”

“Sorry ma'am, there’s nothing we can do about it”

“Alright, okay, fine, doesn’t make any sense but fine. Nothing here makes sense you can’t even drive in the right lane…”

“Okay [Y/N] let’s just go you’re being too dramatic. Sorry mate”

If it wasn’t for your friend, dragging you outside the info point, you wouldn’t have stopped insulting that poor employee, probably adding to the list of things of why he hates that job.

“I’m not being too dramatic I’m having a proper reaction to hearing that the Drake Island is private property and no one can access it. I mean c’mon why would you even buy that stupid island?”

“Guess only that guy knows why”

“This is driving me insane”

You decided to walk with your friend by the pier, filling your nostrils with that typical perfume of the sea, so strong and salty, while having your hair ruffled by the touch of the wind. It helped to ease your rage.

But as soon as you set foot in your hotel room…

“Y’know it’s really stupid of them”

You started walking around the room while your friend sat at the small table, took out his phone and exhaled.

“Dear God”

“Like listen, it’s the only interesting, historically fascinating attraction they have here and they let a stupid rich dude buy it?”

You furiously gestured while ranting about that disappointment.

“Yeah and it seems we can do nothing about that”

Then you stopped and reached the table, having your hands land on the surface with a loud thud as your eyes filled with hope locked your friend’s insouciant eyes.

“Oh no no no we can. We can do something about that. Remember the favor you owe me?”

“Yes and I have a feeling I won’t give it back right now and here”

“You have to! You promised me!”

Your friend couldn’t really escape from this situation, mainly because you literally saved his life that one time and he really owed you a favor, a big one, but also because he didn’t want to deal with grumpy you. He placed his phone on the surface of the table and looked at you.

“Fine, what’s your plan?”

“Sweet! Alright I don’t know what kind of black market deals you’re into and I couldn’t care less but I’m sure you know the right people. You know what I mean?”

“So you want me to find you an illegal tour guide to illegally escort you to a shithole of an island where if you get caught you’ll probably have to pay twice its value?”

“More or less” you answered with a big smile. 

“Cool, as long as I won’t be involved”

“Your loss” you winked resulting in your friend shaking his head and starting typing some messages.

“Let’s see who’s stupid enough to accept this offer”

“You mean clever enough” you nudged his arm.

“Whatever”

\---

“Well, a name a guarantee. The only one who accepted and, honestly he was my last resource, I didn’t think he would have answered. Also I haven’t heard from him in a while… thought he was dead actually...”

“Who is it goddammit!”

“Samuel Drake. Thief, treasure hunter, history expert, likes to believe he’s Francis Drake’s hier, spent 13 years in prison...”

“Oh dear, are you sure no one else answered?”

“I’m afraid not. But we can give this whole thing up if you don’t like this” your friend got up from the computer desk, stretching his arms and neck after a long night spent in search for a volunteer.

“Never, I have to visit that island”

“I’m still waiting for a thank you, y’know. This isn’t costing me a few dollars”

“I’ll thank you when I come out of that island alive”

\---

“Samuel Drake, nice to meet you”

You looked at the tall, older man in front of you, showing a smile of courtesy. He offered his hand to shake and you were almost taken aback by his firm grip. He kind of scared you, he really looked like a criminal, no wonder he spent 13 years in prison. You only gave your name as a response.

“While I feel honored you decided to visit the Drake Island with me I’m gonna have to ask you to do everything I say and to stick to the plan, okay?”

“Certainly” you shrugged, feeling your enthusiasm flying away.

“Okay” he patted your shoulder showing you a big smile and in that moment you asked yourself if it was worth your freedom. You were starting to think that this was a bad idea.

“I’ll see you tonight then, don’t be late”

“I won’t” you gave him one of your best sarcastic smiles, hoping he would get the hidden message. He apparently did, because you heard him chuckle while walking away from you.

\---

It was 2 am, you were waiting on a bunch of rocks in the sea, in an abandoned area as instructed. The cold air was stinging your skin even though you were wearing black tight pants and a black jacket; you cursed yourself for not paying more attention to the temperature. You had to admit, it was really scary out there, alone, in the sea, at night. Then you noticed a motorboat approaching your side, flickering a light. Samuel, thank god.

“You’re late”

“No I’m not, hop on”

You moved carefully on the rocks, trying not to slip while jumping in the boat, but the cold temperature made you suddenly shiver so you lost balance on the slippery rocks and almost fell in the water. Fortunately Samuel figured something like that would have happened so he paid attention to you the whole time you moved on the rocks. He quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled upwards in order to prevent you from falling; instinctively you took hold of his arm, helping yourself getting on board. You felt embarrassed as you didn’t want him to treat you like some kind of school kid on a trip but, apparently, you couldn’t look like a tough woman if your life depended on it.

“You’re welcome”

“Huh, it’s definitely too cold for me” you tried to rub your arms to generate some warmth but it wasn’t enough.

“You should have come equipped” he made fun of you as he searched for something in a small crate.

“Well I don’t know what kind of equipment you need for an illegal infiltration. Y’know I’ve never done this before” 

“Lucky you, I’ve done this a shit ton of times, just so you know you’re with an expert”

“Right” 

He came back to you with a large, sporty jacket lending it to you. You accepted it even if you felt your pride scraped. Even if you felt like he was making fun of you. Was he just being kind or an asshole? Was he annoyed or excited like you?

“Thank you” you almost whispered, as though it was really hard for those words to come out of your mouth. You wanted to prove him that you were able to do it on your own, but then why would you want to impress him? You wore his jacket, looking far away.

“That’s better, let’s get going”

\---

“Alright this spot should be good enough to leave the boat”

“You mean, in case we have to run away?”

“Yeaaah kind of”

He turned off the engine and from the same crate he pulled out a pair of flashlights, a rope and gave you one of the flashlight. He noticed your face lightened by the moon looked worried so he decided that maybe being a smartass wasn’t the best option in this occasion.

“Listen, speaking of criminal things I’m possibly the best man on Earth”

You looked perplexed.

“I-I mean… what we’re doing right now? It’s not even slightly the worst thing I’ve done”

You mindlessly took a small step away from him as you thought he was some kind of crazy psycho who enjoys destroying ancient cities and stealing artifacts.

“Wait this sounded better in my mind. What I’m trying to say is that I won’t let anything bad happen to us, okay? You can trust me on this one”

You still felt distrustful but deep inside you could tell he was a kind-hearted guy.

“Okay, I trust you”

“Good. Now [Y/N], the moment we’re on the island I want you to stick behind me the whole time. It’s dark, it’s an abandoned place and you could get easily lost”

“No problem sir”

“You’re making me feel old” he chuckled and jumped off the boat. He offered you his hand but this time you decided to deny his help.   
“Okay so since we’re on Drake’s Island I’ll just call you Drake” you turned the flashlight on, pointing it on the surroundings but Sam was quick enough to turn it off again.

“Sam is fine and I suggest you don’t let others know our position while we’re still on the perimeter”

“Fair point”

“Shall we?”

He gestured you to follow him into the thick, dark greenery. You were kind of scared. You started to realize you were alone, with a stranger man, on an abandoned island in the middle of the freezing cold night. It was hard for you to recognize Sam in the dark so you grabbed his wrist, walking behind him. Fortunately enough he didn’t say anything about it, he could understand given that you had no experience. The leaves and grass crunched under every single step you made, Sam had to move a few branches out of his way. 

“Do you know why it is called Drake’s Island?” he asked you.

“I guess this has to do with that huge statue of Francis Drake near the hoe”

“You’re not wrong. To be precise, Drake sailed from here in 1577, circumnavigated the world, came back in 1580 and three years later he was made governor of this island”

He suddenly stopped, making you stumble against him.

“Sorry”

“You can turn it on now”  
“Turn wha… oh yeah right”

You grabbed your flashlight and looked around you. There was only green, no sign of recent men’s activities. Then you noticed there were stairs going upwards.

“This island was mainly used as a defense point. Barracks, cannons, ammo store. It helped keeping the French away. This way”

He started going up the stairs covered by branches of ivy.

“Watch your step”

You arrived in front of a door that apparently led to the insides of an old building, though you couldn’t exactly tell what kind of building that was.

“You know what? I feel like this isn’t the first time you come to this island”

Sam opened the door and turned to you.

“Yeah I might have come here once or twice when I was a kid”

The light of the flashlight made you realise that he actually looked good for being who you thought he was.

“And may I ask you why would a kid want to visit an abandoned island?”

“You may, but I’m pretty sure you already know the answer”

He smiled and walked through the door. You felt offended but at the same time flattered. You couldn’t understand what kind of games was your mind playing. The door led directly into a long and narrow tunnel and that made you feel uneasy. You grabbed Sam’s arm, trying to stop him.

“Wait Sam, where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to the prisons”

The way he said that and looked at you, waiting for your response. He was without a doubt trying to scare you and the whole thing amused him. He also wanted to study you, test you. You realised you were still holding onto his arm and immediately let go.

“Sounds interesting” you forced a smile and Sam chuckled, carrying on his walk.

“What’s interesting are the stories about some prisoners who died here”

“Figures”  
“No seriously. Robert Lilburne, a Roundhead, he was a signatory of the death warrant of king Charles I. He supported general John Lambert when he tried to march in London to stop another general. John failed, so when the Restoration occurred Robert Lilburne was arrested and found guilty of high treason. Guess where he died?”

“Uhh… here?”

“Indeed, and a few years later John Lambert was moved here too. People say their soul won’t find peace till the British crown perishes. If we’re lucky enough we may be able to talk to them”

You could tell his last words had come out of his grinned mouth. You arrived in front of a gate that wasn’t locked. Unluckily.

“After you” he gestured you to walk in front of him as you were fighting to keep your cool. The place around you was ruined, dirty and old. The old cells were empty, a few broken chairs and pieces of old furniture were scattered around the room.

“Don’t wanna ruin the fun but I don’t believe in ghos-” suddenly a loud thud came from inside one of the cells, right under a window. Your heart started racing and you looked at Sam, hoping he would confess it was all a joke.

“Honest to God it wasn’t me” he raised his hands in defense.

“Sam?” you walked towards him while looking at the cell where the sound came from. You hid behind his back and tried to push him in that direction.

“Go check that cell” your voice trembled as you felt your heart could explode any second now.

“Hell no. Next thing we know my head comes off of my neck”

“That’s bullshit! Please go check what the hell that was”

He finally gave in and entered the cell. He kneeled in front of the old bed, at least what remained of it, and looked around. You started to approach him slowly.

“There’s nothing here. Are you sure you-AAGHH” he screamed loudly and you swore you saw him being pulled under the bed.

“Oh my god” you ran towards him and you heard him laughing, pulling himself up.

“Fuck sake you’re such an asshole” you tried to push him but he was stable enough. He turned around and you noticed he had something on his hand.

“Just this little guy messing with us”  
It was a baby seagull, it had probably fallen from the nest near the window.

“Jesus” you exhaled. You caressed the baby seagull’s head with the tip of your finger and let Sam place it again outside the window. You had to sit down for a while, placing your back against the cold bars of the cell. Sam sat next to you, nudging your arm.

“Forgive me but I had to take my chance. Carpe diem as they say”

“I can forgive you, but I want you to tell me why you decided to be my guide, here”

You were really interested in what he had to say, mainly because you really thought the whole thing was bothering him but now he looked like a different person. He looked kinder, more honest.

“Well, I was running out of money...” you snorted and rolled your eyes. 

“But, I kind of missed this place. Not the place itself, but what it meant to me and my brother”

You were curious now, your eyes were locked to his. He apparently got the hint that you wanted to know more, so he kept talking.

“Back then, I used to think that if our distant relative was brilliant enough to survive through centuries and even have an island dedicated to his name maybe Nate and I would be able to do great things as well” you chuckled.

“Right, because you’re Sir Francis Drake’s hier” you shook your head but Sam’s smile disappeared. Apparently, you were walking on thin ice. Before you could apologise Sam got up.

“We should head back now”

He helped you get up and started walking back to the tunnel.

“Sam wait” you grabbed his arm once again, having him turn around.

“I’m sorry. I obviously shouldn’t have said that, I don’t know your story and I shouldn’t have made fun of you” you scratched the back of your head as you hoped he would forgive you.

“Guess I deserved that. Next time I’ll think twice before I make you scream like a chicken”

“I wasn’t- I didn’t scream like a chicken!” he laughed.

“Oh yes you did. No wonder that baby seagull felt at ease with you. It knew you were his similar”

“Fuck you” you punched his shoulder.  
“Okay fine, I’ll stop” even though he couldn’t stop grinning.

\---

After you had abandoned the boat somewhere near the coast, you arrived at the hoe, near the lighthouse, and sat on a bench, eating sandwiches.

“Well, I hope you’re satisfied with my service my lady”

“Not really”

“What? Why?”

“Because you only showed me the prisons, I wanted to see more” to be fair, you wanted to spend more time with him.

“Well I would have shown you more if you weren’t so scared”

“Ugh, again with this story…”

He laughed and placed an arm around your shoulders, messing with you. You kind of liked feeling his embrace.

“We can come again tomorrow if you want to visit that shithole so bad” he let go of you and focused again on his sandwich.

“Oh, well, I have to ask my friend first. The deal was one night only so…”

He stopped eating as though he was hit by a sudden realisation.

“Ughh about that… I mean now that I think about it I’m not in a desperate need of money. I can talk to him eventually and we’ll sort it out” 

Your bright smile was contagious enough for him, so you found yourselves looking into each other’s eyes, till Sam cleared his throat and turned to look at his sandwich. You left a small kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s raining, are you sure you wanna do this?”

“I can see it’s raining. And yes I wanna do this. I won’t be here for long”

While you were looking outside the window Sam studied your figure. Your words had him thinking for a while, as the sudden thought of you leaving soon had made him displeased. He kind of liked the new concept of exploring old ruins, cities, buildings, without having to chase a God forsaken treasure, fight mercenaries and run for his life.

“When are you leaving?” he asked, trying not to sound too concerned. 

“Sunday” you said, adjusting the hood of your raincoat. It was really raining heavily outside, but you didn’t want to stay home, you were determined on visiting that place mainly because of the thrilling sensation doing something forbidden gave you.

“I’m ready” you looked at Sam who you noticed had immersed himself in his thoughts, so you tried to bring him back to reality.

“Sure then”

\---

You found both of yourselves soaking wet, once again in the thick forest of the Drake Island.

“I’m hating you so much right now” Sam struggled keeping his pace, covering his face from the wind and rain, as you laughed behind him. 

“When we get back aspirins are on me”

“Ah-ah, very fun-” Sam slipped on a pool of mud, landing on his butt. You tried to contain yourself not making fun of him, helping him getting up instead.

“What, no witty remark this time?” he tried to clean his jeans, patting on the fabric but given the heavy shower it was all in vain.

“I happen to be a kind person some time” you chuckled.

“Of course. Thank God the barracks aren’t too far”

You were starting to like him, he was like a goofball who tried to appear cool and badass while, deep inside, he was just like you.

\---

After climbing a couple of stairs, and slipping another couple of times, you arrived in front of a large building.

“This is a military housing structure” Sam said, pointing his flashlight along the structure. 

“What’s the scary story this time?” you looked down at a little stick, playing with it with your foot.

“Let’s get inside first” he tried to open the door but it was stuck. 

“Maybe we can get inside through that window” you pointed at a window that had no bars to keep it closed and was low enough to be climbed over. You were inside a large hall now; pieces of ceiling, wall and leaves surrounded you.

“At least we found a shelter from the rain” Sam hated having all his clothes wet and dirty, but he knew it was part of the job. He started looking around, kicking some stones once in awhile to see if he could find anything. You started doing the same, occasionally glancing at him to study his silhouette. 

“Look what I’ve found” Sam kneeled and move some pieces of wood and cement, trying to clean the area.

“I swear if it’s another one of your brilliant jokes…” you walked slowly towards him and he pulled out some kind of jacket.

“What’s that?”

“It looks like a world war 2nd soldier’s jacket” he examined the piece of clothing. It was green and not too big, with two big pockets on the chest area. Sam searched inside the pockets.

“Aw, look at this” he let the jacket fall on the ground again, showing you a piece of paper. It was a picture.

“Is this… his family?” you took the picture while Sam pointed his flashlight on it.

“Yeah but I think he’s the kid, not the father. The jacket’s to small” 

You examined the sepia colored people grinning at the camera. A woman, her husband, a young man and his little sister.

“But he must be not older than 20!” you appeared to be shocked so Sam showed you an understanding smile.

“Yeah, well, war needed men to sacrifice for the nation. It was common for young kids to be enlisted”

You sat down and took the jacket, touching the old fabric. It had holes, stains, it was dirty, it was forgotten. You stayed like that running your imagination. Thinking about how could that kid have died, where was his body, did he get his funeral or did he survive?

“Wat’cha thinking about?” Sam snapped you back to reality.  
\---

After you had lit a small fire with some pieces of paper and sticks you found around the room, you talked about war, travelling, history. You talked about deep topics but Sam always managed to make you laugh. After he tossed the butt of his third cigarette he asked you, dragging himself close to your left side:

“Why did you want to visit this island? Are you Sir Francis Drake’s fan?” he grinned at you, having you smile back.

“I just hate being in one single place. I have to go here and there, explore the world” you brought your hands near the fire. At this point both of you were almost completely dry, but you were still cold. Sam removed his coat and placed it around your shoulders and before you could say anything he said that it was okay.

“And you have to visit every single inch of this world, whatever it takes, don’t ya?”

You brought your knees to your chest, loving the feeling of having Sam’s coat around you.

“I can’t stay in a place too long, it would drive me crazy. I haven’t been home for a while now, you know...”

You turned to see if your answer had somewhat changed Sam’s mood; you didn’t like talking about your past, you felt like it made you look weak and strange. On the other hand Sam looked intrigued, his furrowed expression made you feel like he was genuinely interested in you.

“Can I ask you why? If I’m not too forward”

“Home… well it was source of trouble during my whole existence. The moment I had the chance to, let’s say “run away”, I felt I could finally breathe” you weren’t really sure on what you were saying. You just wanted to be friends with Sam and you hated the thought that your true self wasn’t good enough for him.

“Yeah I know that feeling” he chuckled while playing with his lighter.

“Is that why you travelled around the world with your brother? So you could feel free?”

Every word you said scared Sam because it was like you knew him since the beginning of his life.

“You see this?” he turned his head and moved the collar of his sweater, showing a tattoo on his neck that apparently you hadn’t noticed before.

“This is what kept me from losing my mind while in prison. The thought of freedom. Knowing that one day I could finally breathe fresh air, feel the sun, the rain”  
You couldn’t stop looking into his eyes, they appeared friendly, tired but also kind. You loved his eyes. You loved that you got to know different sides of Sam’s personality. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he chuckled, a bit nervously. You felt so embarrassed and you could bet your face had turned red in that moment, at least the fire must have made that look natural. You placed your chin on your knees, smiling.

“Nothing, I just think you’re really interesting”

Sam observed you, enchanted.

\---

“That’s pretty much the Drake Island, really nothing special” Sam opened his arms looking around himself. It stopped raining so it was easier for the both of you to find a way back.

“Really nothing compared to Libertalia” he said to himself, loud enough for you to hear him though.

“Libertalia? What about that?” you giggled. Sam was a bit surprised, he thought the news would have travelled around the world by now.

“Oh, just a little thing I did not long ago” he grinned at you. There he was, his cocky and tough self.

“What exactly did you do?”

He got closer to you, taking back his flashlight.

“How about I tell you everything in front of a couple of glasses of wine?” you felt your face burn once again as you realised he was asking you on a date, but you managed to keep your cool.

“I prefer this new breaking into private properties thing”

“Hm, where can I take you next, then?” he moved a strand of hair out of your face, glancing at your lips.

“I don’t know” you shrugged.

“How about France”

“Sounds interesting” you smiled, bringing your hands on his shoulders.

“Good” he finally leaned down to kiss you. You didn’t expect the whole adventure to end like that but, God, were you glad it did. You returned the kiss, taking his lips in yours. It was a tender kiss, he didn’t try to push himself over, he was gentle, his hands were on your back the whole time. It was sweet till it lasted. Soon the both of you had to run down the stairs to get back to the boat as it started to rain, you laughed like little kids, holding hands and running through the forest.


End file.
